I want to be always by your side
by yura.afrody1
Summary: the battle between Quincy and shinigami is over, the Soul Society is rebuilt but Ichigo Kurosaki must make a difficult decision, return to the human world and lose his soul reaper powers or stay in the Soul Society unable to return to the world man by his great power


Hi, well I share this other one-shot written for a dynamic inspiration in an image given by a member of the group Ichiruki my fics, I hope you will enjoy it.

I apologize for my spelling mistakes as I said before, my English is very bad so much I use the support of the translator, I hope this is much better than previous

CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NOT BELONG TO ME, ARE PROPERTY TITE-SAMA AND USED NON-PROFIT ON THIS STORY

The battle against Quincy had come to an end, there were many losses and the Soul Society had been completely destroyed, the shinigami had barely survived, but were now rebuilding the Soul Society with help of the inhabitants of Rukongai, things had changed too, during the battle experiences taught him to all members of the Gotei 13 more humility so they decided to end the marginalization of some districts of Seireitei

Kurosaki Ichigo walked the ruined streets of the Soul Society recalling the conversation he had had with the commander Kyōraku about your situation, unfortunately his power had grown too, the extent of not being able to become shinigami in the human world or it would devastate the quite understand what that meant, if he wanted to return to her family must give up their powers reaper of souls, but if lost could not return to the Soul Society until the day he died.

* Flashback *

\- Ichigo if you want to get back with your family you will remove your powers, you wore a normal life, you will continue to see spirits but can not fight again and you will not return until the day you die, we wait for that day so that you re-unite our forces - began to say the commander Kyōraku sipping some sake with Ichigo in his office

\- But if I stay - I try to answer the young orange hair in desperate tone being interrupted by the captain of the first division

\- Are you going to tell me, but I'm afraid it's not that simple, if you decide to stay you can not return to the human world, your power is immense and devastarías all, you would stay in the Gotei as captain, occasionally your family could come to see you and maybe your friends, however you must understand that it will be very sporadic and that do not belong to this plane and even possessing spiritual power is not enough to remain long - ended with compassion Captain looking young front of the

\- I ... - I try to tell the young hazel eyes but did not know that answer, his eyes betrayed his indecision and concern

\- Think about it, I said you should decide now - Kyōraku rose from his seat and walked to the place and it took Ichigo's right shoulder comforting way Ichigo giving a smile before leaving him alone in the room

* End of flashback *

And that's had as over there, way aimlessly thinking about your options, if he decided to return to the human world could go back to being a shinigami when she died, but that even when serious ?, could not happen again torment those 17 months he was without his powers and even knowing there would be only 17 months, but all that remained of life; but if he decided to stay, he could stay with her, he could make his dream come true and try something with it finally, from the day he met his life had taken an unexpected turn and he knew very well after those tortuous 17 months without seeing her.

Ichigo walked until he reached the entrance of a remote forest in central Soul Society inadvertently to be deep in thought led him to this place, a white blaze between the dark forest caught his attention, walked slowly up the, as he approached the small light environment was becoming cold, began to notice trees with frost Did snowed in Soul Society ?, he remembered that there certainly was Tōshirō, suddenly came to a clearing where strong reiatsu felt in place, an explosion that left behind small snowflakes falling everywhere and a white silhouette of the small clearing center

Ichigo am amazed, frete him Rukia was using his bankai, beautiful she looked in that white kimono, the pin of her hair perfectly adorned her dress, and the strips around it, forming a kind of wings made her look like a beautiful fairy Snow, was so enthralled that he did not mind the cold where it was, but something in the reiatsu Rukia was not right, she had much control of it and at this time varied widely, then remembered the moment the battle in which Rukia used his bankai, had not paid much attention to how beautiful it was, but if he remembered that Byakuya had to help to return to his Shikai.

Rukia was very tired, wearing hours training but still could not master his bankai completely, tried to concentrate as much as possible to return to normal temperature as slowly as possible, suddenly he reminded Ichigo when he became a Vizard surely step the same difficulties trying to control her new power but his perseverance helped him finally to dominate, just as at first he could only use his Bankai delimited and now she must strive same as that she was proud of her time, distraction of his thoughts on the young orange hair caused that Rukia lose control, the hand that held his zanpakuto began to crack that glass, Rukia closed her eyes when she felt like a little piece of his hand fell like the first time I showed her bankai his brother.

Ichigo watched intently young violet eyes, his face showed he was trying to regain control of his power and he was having gradually moved closer to avoid distracting but could not avoid running to where the girl was seeing that his hand was beginning to crack and worse was when I saw a small piece of his hand falling, using the shunpo stood before her and took her hands, Rukia opened her eyes quickly at the touch of the young causing again lost control, a huge blizzard broke out around him.

\- Ichigo! - Cry surprised young violet eyes at the sight in front of her

\- Quiet Rukia - replied the young orange hair staring at Rukia

\- Ichigo your hands! - Exclaimed the young violet eyes to see Ichigo's hands began to freeze with theirs so I try to pull away from him quickly, Ichigo Rukia understood what was done, quickly he pulled her and took her in his arms

\- Breathes Rukia ... concentrate ... you can do it - Ichigo gasped as the cold began to affect him, Rukia's face had remained in his chest so I choose to recharge his chin on her black hair

\- Ichigo, let me - looked like Rukia slowly black suit Ichigo bankai dressed in white snow, and the young follow along with it try to escape the embrace, unable to get it, they also freeze when Ichigo felt that was released so the hug tighter.

\- Easy Does It Rukia - he replied the young hazel eyes ignoring the demand of small kuchiki while concentrating his reiatsu to try to provide the heat necessary

Gradually the weather was stabilizing and the snow stopped falling, the clothes of the two began to thaw, after a few minutes both were with her Shikai Rukia dropped her zanpakuto and answered the embrace of young orange hair, lasted a few more minutes without saying anything embraced during that short time Ichigo again ponder what happened to the captain commander Kyōraku now knew well its decision.

\- Ichigo - I call Rukia no response so I looked up to see Ichigo, his eyes seemed distant, slowly broke away from the embrace which caused the young hazel eyes out of his trance

\- What's going on? - I ask Ichigo to Rukia's curious gaze, strongly holding hands with Rukia to feel that he walked away

\- Thank you - said the young violet eyes giving him a huge smile to pelinaranja that completely disarmed

\- Rukia - said Ichigo to draw attention to the small kuchiki, it was a fact, now knew what to do, his mind was made up and there was no turning back, he knew his family and his friends also understand

\- What's going on? - Rukia asked worriedly to see a straight face young orange hair and observe the decision reflected the intense gaze of Ichigo

\- I want to always be by your side - replied the young hazel eyes as his face closer to Rukia, lost in her beautiful violet eyes looking at him with surprise and excitement, did not need an answer, his eyes said it all.

Rukia interlace your fingers with Ichigo and that was more than enough to tell him she accepted so I finish to end the distance between their lips, sealing the promise to be together forever with a tender and passionate kiss.

EVERY TIME I MAKE THEM LONGER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, I PROMISE TO UPDATE MY OTHER FIC TRUTH


End file.
